no_vandalizing_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Inanimate Insanity Lost Episode
Hey guys, James here. I really wanted to start this off by telling you that I love Inanimate Insanity. It was my 4th favorite online show (BFDI being 1st, Object Overload being 2nd, and Brawl of the Objects being 3rd). I like the old episodes, and the new ones are complete bullshit. But then, I found this horrifying episode that told me not to watch anymore of this show. It was the first day of 2019, and I was really bored. I felt like playing my Super Nintendo Classic Edition I got for Christmas, but my dad hadn't reconnected that yet. I then felt like watching some Inanimate Insanity. So I went on YouTube, searched for Inanimate Insanity, and I saw a video that went by the name of "Balloon's Massacre". That is weird. Online show creators never allow a name like that. But hey, it was a never before seen episode, so I clicked on it. Man, just how I could take that back. The intro was normal, nothing out of the ordinary yet. However, the first thing that didn't seem right was that when the screen showed Cherries, they were gone! "Now that's just odd." I thought. The episode started out with Balloon sitting on the elimination area for 15 seconds. He was looking sad. Then MePhone4 appeared on screen and said "Hey, you're not up for elimination." Then it went to Balloon sitting on the grass for 20 seconds, which felt like forever. Then he turned really mad and stood up and said "I've had it with those fuckers hating me! I'm gonna teach those cunts a lesson!" Wait, did I just hear Balloon swear!? He cannot swear in an online show! Anyway, Balloon ran off, then a time card appeared. It said: "1 hour later" Then it cut to OJ walking, but Balloon appeared out of nowhere and punched OJ so hard that his glass had cracks on it and blood came out of his mouth. OJ got mad. He said, "Oh my god, Balloon! I cannot believe you did this to me!" Balloon then replied with: "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CUNT!!!!!!! YOU ALWAYS HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE ALONG WITH THE OTHER CUNTS!!!!!!!!!!!" Then he took out a knife and stabbed OJ several times while OJ screamed to death. OJ was horrified. Then OJ died. Balloon laughed demonically. Then MePhone4 appeared on screen again and said "Hey guys! Today's challenge is... Oh, my god, Balloon! How could you?!" Another screenshot of the episode. Then Balloon yelled "Shut up!!!!!!!! You are the next victim!!!!!" Then a black screen appeared, censoring the scene of MePhone4 getting killed, but you could hear screaming and chainsaw sounds. Then it cut to an image that haunts me forever. It was the same picture from that Berenstain Bears creepypasta! It went on screen for 15 seconds. Then it went to Balloon standing on the grass, but this time, he had black eyes with red dots for pupils, and was standing in the circle of every, and I mean EVERY Object Show character, including the hosts and contestants. Then Balloon laughed, but the sound of his laughing is that Kefka laugh! And the episode ended. I cannot take it anymore. I closed out of the video and went to watch some other YouTube videos to get it out of my mind. The next day, I went on YouTube, but the video's gone. The video was allegedly deleted for violating YouTube's terms of services or something along those lines. But it's still out there somewhere. If you happen to find another copy of this episode, save your sanity, and DON'T EVER WATCH THAT THING, I'M NOT JOKING!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!